Gon x OC
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: Warning: not based off the anime, this is something that came to me in my head. This is about what it would be like if Gon had a childhood friend he loved and she (you) loved him back. She is also someones little sister, but who's? Find out in the story. love ya!


Gon x OC

Normal P.O.V

I sit on a tree branch that hangs over a cliff and look out into the world "(your name) what are you doing!" someone yells at me and I turn and smile "Hi Miss Mito! I'm just going swimming", "over a cliff! The water will kill you from that distance, come back" I smile and take my shirt and pants off to show my bathing suit "no way Miss Mito, I've got to do it, to see if I'm weak!", "no, (your name) your not, come back!" I wave then fall backwards smiling but not screaming. Miss Mito runs to the side of the cliff and screams, I just laugh and hold my breath as I hit the water.

The beautiful crystal clear water hits my face and I come up for air "(your name) are you OK?" Miss Mito asks from the top of the cliff and I whisper "duh, nen users don't get hurt that easily, ask Gon", "did you say something?" Miss Mito yells and I yell "no, you must be hearing things, I'm coming back up!" I swim over to the side and climb the cliff all the way up.

"(your name), just cause you live on your own doesn't mean your able to do what ever you want, look at your self your beautiful (color of hair) hair is drenched!" Miss Mito says and I sigh "if I wanted a mother, then I wouldn't of killed her at birth" I say looking away. "You know it isn't your fault, sometimes the mother doesn't live through pregnancy, don't say you killed her, she loved you" Miss Mito says and I look at her with an emotionless face "my mother didn't know me long enough to love me". I put my cloths on then grab my bow and arrows "goodbye Miss Mito" I say passing her.

I run super fast, faster then a normal human all the way to Miss Mito's house. I knock on the door and Gon answers it "hi Gon, tell Miss Mito that I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it...I was just angry". Gon hugs me and says "(your name), what ever it is I'm sure she forgives you already" I hug Gon back and say "thanks".

I leave and head over to my house, I open the door and someone puts there hand over my mouth "$#&#%*!", "calm down, I'm just going to take you to the spiders" a voice says _no not, Hisoka! _I bite his hand and yell "Gon! Help! Hiso-", "shhhh, it's OK" Hisoka says and he knocks me out.

Gon P.O.V

"(Your name)! Are you OK?" I say as I run into her house, she's not there I tighten my fist as I see a joker card on the ground "Hisoka!" I run outside and to Kurapika's house I tell him (your name) has been kidnapped by the spiders and we call Leorio, and Killua. "We are going to save her!" I say and they all nod as we head to the Phantom Troupe's hideout.

Normal P.O.V

I wake up and see I'm not tied down or anything in fact I'm sitting on Hisoka's lap. I jump up and say "You nasty pervert! Don't touch me!" I slap him in the face but he only laughs and grabs my hand. "I hear you're as strong as Gon's father, is this true?" Hisoka asks I glance at him then around the room and I see all the spiders "what do you want?" I ask and Hisoka smiles "I want a powerful opponent, and you are that opponent" Hisoka says getting close to my face. I back up and he gets closer "what exactly will happen to me when this fight is over?" I ask and Hisoka laughs "one will live one will die" I frown and say "then I won't fight, I may be a cold blooded killer but I don't kill unless it is necessary and your boredom isn't a good reason to fight".

"Then you will be under house arrest here until you fight me" Hisoka says and I sit crossing my legs and say "you don't get it" the leader finally gets involved with are talk and says "get what?" I look up at him and say "well Kuroro, Gon is my...um, neighbor and he gets defensive with me so as long as you have me Gon will fight and rescue me". Hisoka smirks then starts to laugh "Gon has a girlfriend!" I blush and say "we are not dating!" I use my nen and lift my arm as if I'm shooting a bow, a glowing yellow arrow appears and I shoot it at Hisoka, he doges it but just barley.

"Well, well, that was powerful, if I hadn't of dogged it I'd be dead right now. Kuroro it's true, she's stronger than Ging", "how can you tell from one shot?" Kuroro asks and Hisoka smile "because that much power used by Ging would be a little more than half his power. And she did that as a 'shut up' so it was at most ten percent of her power, she's an amazing nen user" Hisoka looks at me and says "what a fresh piece of fruit just waiting to be picked" I back away and say "pervert clown" he frowns and says "I am not a clown, I'm a magician". I role my eyes and sit down "I'll just wait for Gon, clown".

Kuroro P.O.V

This child is powerful she could be a great asset to us in the future. "Hisoka, sit, we will wait for (your name)'s friends to come. Hisoka sighs and sits cross from her and plays with cards.

Gon P.O.V

"Gon, why are we rescuing someone we don't even know?" Leorio asks and I blush "because I know her". I see Killua smiling at me and I ask "what's so funny, Killua?" Killua says "nothing".

Killua P.O.V

_Gon's so cute when he's in love _I tell myself and I whisper to Kurapika "do you think he knows he loves (your name)? Or is he unsure what the feeling he has is?" Kurapika smiles and whispers back "he may be clueless, it is Gon we're talking about". I sigh and say "well either way, Gon is obviously in love so we must save (your name) before he gets a broken heart" Kurapika nods and we keep walking till we reach an abandoned building "this is it!" I say and we walk in.

Normal P.O.V

After a while I got bored so I decided to manifest a dart set and throw them at the wall. Then I heard foot steps and I stood up making the darts disappear, "who's there?" Uvo asked and a chain flew into the room raped itself around my waist and pulled me out the room. I didn't scream I just held my breath, then someone caught me I opened my eyes so see Gon.

Kurapika P.O.V

I used my nen chain to grab (your name) and pull her into Gon. "Nice move!" Killua told me and I smiled "thanks". Leorio stared at (your name) with lust and chills went down my spine _that pervert _I hit Leorio on the arm and said "knock it off, she's taken", "but look at her beautifully placed (eye color) eyes, and that perfect shade of (color hair) hair, she's like an angel, sculpted by God himself" another chill went down my spine but Gon hit him this time saying "behave, Leorio, (your name) isn't like that, she's prettier! You can't put words to her beauty".

Gon P.O.V

What did I just say, it slipped out she probably thinks I'm weird now. I look over at (your name) and see her (hair color) hair is covering her eyes, but then she looks up at me blushing.

Normal P.O.V

Does he really believe I'm that pretty? I've loved Gon since we were children but he left when he turned twelve to take the hunters exam a year after that I took the exam and met Hisoka and the Phantom Troupe they took interest in me but stayed away and now one year later they kidnap me to satisfy this clowns desire for a good fight, perfect. But thanks to Gon I'm free again. "Thanks, Gon" I say and I see him blush then some random guy says "what am I chop liver!" I look over and see a business man "you lost?" I ask and he try's to be romantic and says "no young maiden, I am your rescuer, you are welcome" he try's to kiss my hand but I give him an upper cut and say "pervert! Your just as bad as the clown!"

"Speaking of Hisoka, Gon! (your name)'s arm!" Killua says and I look at my arm using Geo. And on my arm is Hisoka's bungee gum nen. "Oh no" I say as I'm pulled back into the room with the Troupe. Hisoka catches me in his arms and says "not just yet, my perfect fruit" I squirm and try to get away but he's physically stronger than me "Gon! Help!" I yell and they come running in.

"Why hello Gon, it's been a while" Hisoka says and I manifest an arrow and shoot it at the wall in front of me and Hisoka it bounces off and aims for Hisoka he doges and that's when I break away and run to Gon. Gon grabs my hand and I hide behind him he looks at me and asks "are you OK?" I nod and Hisoka laughs "aww the lovebirds" I blush and so does Gon. I manifest a gun and shoot Hisoka "ow, can't you take a joke" I glare at him and stay behind Gon.

Gon P.O.V

(Your name)'s so scared I can feel it, but she won't admit that. I've liked her since we were kids but I don't think she likes me. Why is she blushing, does she really like me. I feel strong now that I have her back "Hisoka, why did you take her?" I ask and he says "that's easy, she's powerful, better than your father and that's saying something, now hand (your name) over so we can fight!" (Your name) grips my shirt and says "I will not fight him!" in a determined voice. _She acts like she knows him, but from where? _I wonder.

Normal P.O.V

"Do you know Him?" Gon asks and I look at Hisoka. Hisoka smiles and puts one of his hands on his hip "you didn't tell him, how rude!" Hisoka says and Gon looks at me "tell me what?" I look down and say "this pervert is my brother".

Hisoka P.O.V

"Me a pervert, that's not very nice, I'm your only family" I say and (your name) glares at me and says "then where were you when I was born? Or when I was Living alone, after grandmother died? If you were this 'family' your talking about you'd have taken me in" I sigh and say "I couldn't you were to young, till I saw you at the exam but by then you hated me". She's so ripe I could pick her if Gon wasn't in the way, that's it! "Gon how about you fight me instead of (your name). If you win you can take her with you and I won't bother you anymore, but If I win I fight her and she stays here wither she wins or loses".

Normal P.O.V

"No!" I say but Gon says "I except your challenge Hisoka!" I run in front of Gon and say "don't you get it! If you lose and he fights me, I'll win! And if I win I have to replace him in the Phantom Troupe as number four. That's his plan, for me to be a spider" Gon looks at me then Hisoka, who is grinning "correct!" Hisoka says and I glare at him.

Kuroro P.O.V

So his plan from the beginning has been for (your name) to join the gang, splendid this should be great!

Normal P.O.V

"Then can't you just lose on purpose and live with your brother?" Leorio says and I role my eyes and say "no idiot it's going to be a fight to the death he won't honor the 'live with him' deal, I must win or die" Leorio sighs and scratches the back of his head. "We have to fight either way, there not going to let us take (your name) without a fight" Kurapika says and I look down "he's got a point. Fine Gon fight him, but for me...don't lose" I kiss Gon on the cheek and Killua says "go get him!"

Gon P.O.V

_(Your name) kissed me, does that mean she likes me?_ I ask myself blushing. Then I snap out of it and walk up to Hisoka "ready?" I ask and he says "not quite" I look at him puzzled and he says "you've been in the game greed island, and I was with you for some parts. I know how strong you are, and I won't hold back at all, here are the rules, they are just like heavens arena. If you hit me five times you win, but if you kill the other player you still win, OK!" I nod and look over at (your name) to see she's scared for me so I smile and say "(your name), don't worry I'll be OK, I promise I'll win".

Normal P.O.V

The battle was long and they both gave it their all. In the end Gon won but just barley. I kissed him on the lips and said "my hero" then I walked over to my brother and hugged him whispering "I'll never be your property, I want to love you and call you my brother but your to trigger happy. So for now just call or write to me. OK?" Hisoka smiles like he normally does and says "very well, little sis" I smile and walk back over to Gon and grab his hand as we leave.

Me and Gon got married and now we live known as the strongest nen family ever. Since Ging is Gon's father, I'm married to Gon and my brother is Hisoka. Are children married children of Killua's, and Kurapika's family. Also Leorio comes over and we except him as part of the family. So who needs a guard dog at home when you have nen users.

Sorry if it was a bad Gon x oc ff, I was doing this while making another ff at the same time. This ff is for sakura aiko's owner desu and I'm glad she likes my story's, cause I like the ones she makes too. ^_^ please rate!


End file.
